


В бездне тишины

by bibigongirl, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Drowning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Muteness, Season/Series 08
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По сравнению со всем, от чего он уже отказался, голос кажется сущей мелочью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В бездне тишины

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Wells of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611895) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



> Примечание: таймлайн 8-го сезона, перевод стихов — анонимный доброжелатель

_«Дурни, слушайте, — кричал я, —  
Как нарыв растет молчанье!  
Вот вам слово, чтоб общаться,  
Вот вам руки, чтоб обняться!»  
Но слова дождем дрожали,  
Словно эхо, отражаясь  
В бездне тишины._  
Simon  & Garfunkel — «The Sound of Silence»  
  
— У меня к тебе предложение, смертный.  
  
— Я не в настроении, — он снова дергается в путах. Глупо, он знает — глупо и бессмысленно, сопротивление только отсрочит неизбежное и причинит больше боли, — но ничего не может с собой поделать. Никогда не мог. Носок ботинка слегка задевает что-то — возможно, каменистое дно, совсем рядом, всего в паре сантиметров. Если бы удалось освободиться, то он смог бы, наверное, запросто выйти вброд. Но склизкие водоросли крепко обвивают лодыжки и запястья, впиваются в горло, и все, на что его хватает, — держать голову над водой.  
  
Это ж надо, из всех дурацких способов умереть...  
  
— Такой гордый. Ведь я прошу за твою жизнь сущий пустяк.  
  
Он поворачивает голову, точнее, пытается — хватка на шее сжимается, и он погружается с головой, холодная речная вода забивается в нос и рот, прежде чем ему удается вынырнуть. Он хрипло кашляет, хватая ртом воздух. Существо на берегу лишь наблюдает равнодушно. Оно неестественно тощее, прозрачно-бледное и, судя по всему, бесполое; его длинные спутанные волосы свисают на лицо мокрыми прядями и покрывают плечи причудливым узором, а глаза похожи на два холодных лунных диска.  
  
— Я, по-твоему, что, вчера родился?  
  
— По-моему, ты явился на свет из лона женщины, пронзительно крича, а затем еще раз, в сердце пламени. Огонь ужасен, — добавляет существо пугающе вежливым тоном. — Без сомнений, он очищает, но также и разрушает. Тебе, конечно же, это известно. Ты был вытащен из мрака, чтобы родиться под землей во тьме деревянного ящика, и ты родился, сам, заплатил за свое возвращение в человеческий мир.  
  
— Ой, вот только давай без монологов, а? — фыркает Дин.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь объяснить. Большинству людей даровано одно рождение и одна смерть. Какие истории ты мог бы мне поведать! — существо облизывает губы, впервые проявляя хоть какой-то намек на эмоции. Алчность. Зашибись. Мало в его жизни сложностей, не хватало только запавшего на него речного духа. — Если примешь мои условия, я сохраню тебе жизнь.  
  
— Да? И что за условия?  
  
— Я освобожу тебя от пут. Ты уйдешь отсюда невредимым, и я больше не побеспокою ни тебя, ни твоих родных.  
  
— Какие условия? Ну?  
  
— Твой голос. — Существо принюхивается и делает глубокий судорожный вдох. — Я освобожу тебя в обмен на твой голос.  
  


***

  
Сэм слышит шаги за спиной: Дин — или, по крайней мере, должен быть Дин, — и чует неладное, только когда шею обдает холодным зловонным дыханием.  
Шаги похожи на человеческие, что и сбивает с толку. «Агиски», — думает он, уворачиваясь и хватаясь за пистолет, но все же слишком медленно — зубы монстра вспарывают кожу, и плечо обжигает болью. Шотландский дух воды, который может представать в образе человека или лошади. Или, судя по всему, в виде гротескного сочетания того и другого. Туловище более-менее напоминает человека, хотя и покрыто мокрой серой шерстью, а вот голова лошадиная. Если только бывают лошади с красными глазами и длиннющими клыками. С бледной морды капает кровь.  
  
Считается, что вдали от воды создание безвредно. Потому они с Дином и загнали его в эту часть леса. Но, должно быть, здесь есть ручей или мелкая речушка, не обозначенная на карте, потому что тварь совсем не выглядит безвредной. Сэм вскидывает пистолет и стискивает зубы, чувствуя, как горячая кровь течет по руке. Сбоку раздается выстрел, следом еще один, отдаваясь эхом среди голых холмов. Агиски дергается, в конском черепе расцветают алым два пулевых отверстия. Сэм пятится, спотыкаясь, и видит, как к нему бежит Дин — мокрый с ног до головы, волосы топорщатся в разные стороны, вся рубашка заляпана речным илом. Кольт в руке по-прежнему направлен на упавшего монстра, а лицо белое от ярости.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты нашел реку, — сухо замечает Сэм и потирает плечо. Рана неглубокая, но до сих пор саднит. Дин окидывает его быстрым, оценивающим взглядом: Сэм держится на ногах и в сознании, а в их исковерканном мире это значит, что все в порядке, — потом пинает все еще подергивающегося агиски и всаживает в его голову еще три пули. По телу монстра проходит последняя судорога, и оно обмякает. Дин пихает его ботинком, и Сэм фыркает:  
  
— Думаю, ты его прикончил. Нашел логово?  
  
Дин не отвечает. Какое-то время даже не смотрит, а когда поднимает глаза, Сэм замечает, как брат крепко сжимает губы. Ручейки бурой от грязи воды стекают с его волос, капли цепляются за брови и ресницы, путаются в щетине. Дин тяжело дышит — должно быть, мчался сюда как угорелый, чтобы успеть вовремя.  
  
— Логово? — еще раз спрашивает Сэм, и Дин наконец мотает головой. Задерживает взгляд на окровавленном плече Сэма и кривит губы. Сэм снова касается раненой руки и морщится, чувствуя под пальцами липкую кровь. — Если мы закончили, предлагаю вернуться в мотель, ты не против? Мне бы не помешала пара швов, а ты мокрый как мышь. — В ответ — ничего, даже ни намека на улыбку. — Дин?  
  
Звук его имени, похоже, заставляет Дина действовать. Он убирает пистолет за пояс, снова смотрит на Сэма и без слов машет головой в сторону холма, где они оставили машину — пошли, мол. Ни «Ты в порядке, Сэмми?», ни «Чувак, я реально ненавижу гулять по лесу». Только короткий жест — «пошли».  
  
Сэм открывает было рот — сказать хоть что-нибудь, что угодно, — но Дин уже повернулся к нему спиной и идет вверх по склону, тяжело ступая по покрытой мхом земле. Помедлив, Сэм следует за ним.  
  
И вот все у них так с тех пор, как Дин выбрался из Чистилища. Непривычная холодность по отношению к нему, постоянная молчаливая раздражительность. Ни слова в утешение, редкие шутки — прямо как охота с отцом, и это настолько неправильно, что Сэм даже думать не хочет о таком сравнении.  
  
В комнате мотеля Дин идет следом за ним в ванную, оставляя на потертом линолеуме мокрые грязные следы, и толкает Сэма на опущенную крышку унитаза. Открытая аптечка, как обычно, стоит на раковине, Дин хватает ножницы и разрезает окровавленную футболку по плечевому шву.  
  
— Моя любимая футболка, — бормочет Сэм, но Дин не отвечает, рассматривает рану, нахмурившись. Рана на самом деле не такая уж и страшная — мышцы серьезно не повреждены, кровотечение уже почти прекратилось, — хотя выглядит не очень приятно. Но, по крайней мере, довольно чистая, и агиски вроде бы не ядовиты. И на том спасибо.  
  
_«Укусы хороши, только если тебе их наставили в постели, Сэмми, и сейчас явно не тот случай»_. Дин всегда болтал без умолку, штопая Сэма: бесконечные подколки, часто раздражающие и, как правило, на грани непристойности, но всегда достигающие своей цели — отвлечь его от неприятной процедуры. Сэм ненавидит, когда ему накладывают швы, всегда ненавидел, и неважно, что при их роде деятельности это почти неизбежно. Просто еще одна причина, почему их работа — полный отстой.  
  
Дин быстрыми и уверенными движениями вдевает леску в изогнутую иглу. Берет бутылку виски, чуть встряхивает содержимое, вопросительно глядя на Сэма.  
  
— Нет, спасибо.  
  
_«Как хочешь, выпендрежник»_. Сэм представляет себе ответ брата, пока тот молча льет виски на открытую рану, другой рукой крепко придерживая за плечо, когда он непроизвольно дергается от боли. _«Сиди спокойно! Боже, ну ты и принцесса»_.  
  
Это плохо. Он не может точно вспомнить теплоту в голосе Дина, плохо скрываемое беспокойство. Слишком давно не слышал ни того, ни другого. Сэм закрывает глаза и сидит так, пока Дин не делает первый стежок. По крайней мере, сейчас непрошеным слезам можно найти другое оправдание вместо глубокой иссушающей тоски в груди.  
  


***

  
Промокшие джинсы задубели от речной грязи, онемевшие от холода пальцы с трудом справляются с пуговицами. Когда Дину наконец удается стянуть штаны и влезть в тесную душевую кабинку, ванная уже наполнена паром. Он упирается руками в заплесневелый пластик и закрывает глаза, подставляя напряженные плечи под обжигающие струи. Он чувствует себя старым, усталым и промерзшим до костей, хотя мотельный душ на удивление горячий. Как будто ледяная речная вода каким-то образом проникла под кожу и осталась там.  
  
Он даже не утруждается мытьем, просто стоит под водой, пока та не становится холодной. Выйдя из кабинки, протирает запотевшее зеркало и долго смотрит на свое отражение, сам не зная, что ожидает увидеть. Он выглядит как обычно. Напряженным, уставшим, побитым, но не проклятым. Ну, по крайней мере, не больше, чем всегда.  
  
«Меня зовут Дин Винчестер», — думает он. Слова здесь, отчетливо звучат в голове, но когда Дин открывает рот, с губ слетают точно не они; подобный звук вообще словами не назовешь — скорее, хрип умирающего зверя, гортанный и нечеловеческий. И самое поганое, что он даже выматериться теперь не может.  
  
Поэтому сжимает кулак и изо всех сил бьет по металлическому косяку. Боль в костяшках отлично отвлекает от любых мыслей.  
  
— Дин? — раздается робкий стук в дверь. Сэм. — Дин? У тебя там все в порядке?  
  
У него все отлично. Все охренеть как замечательно. Он бы так и сказал Сэму, если бы мог.  
  
Долгое молчание, потом раздраженный вздох и звук удаляющихся в спальню шагов. Скрипит кровать, следом включается телевизор — наверняка опять одна из тех убогих документалок о жизни дикой природы, которые Сэм начал смотреть примерно в то время, когда Дин изо всех сил старался не стать закуской дикой природы Чистилища. Снова влияние Амелии, точно. Еще один факт в череде многих, на которые он больше не имеет права жаловаться и ворчать — не то чтобы в данный момент он мог.  
  
Он хмуро пялится на затуманенное отражение, а затем, ошарашенный внезапно пришедшей в голову мыслью, протягивает к зеркалу руку. Влажная поверхность холодит пальцы, и в глубине души страшно, что в итоге выйдут неразборчивые каракули, но слова — его имя — появляются на стекле, выведенные привычным угловатым почерком.  
  
_Меня зовут Дин Винчестер_.  
  
Он вытирает стекло рукой и мрачно улыбается. Это уже неплохо. Это начало.  
  


***

  
— Я иду в магазин через дорогу, тебе принести что-нибудь?  
  
Дин пожимает плечами, не отрывая глаз от экрана ноутбука, поднимает банку пива и постукивает по ней пальцем. Он не говорит ни слова — собственно, с тех пор как они вернулись в мотель. У Сэма болит плечо, раскалывается голова, и если он еще минуту просидит в удушающей тишине комнаты, то просто возьмет и снесет башку себе или, возможно, Дину.  
  
«Ад, — думает он, — это другие».  
  
Хотя, строго говоря, утверждение не совсем верно. Уж ему ли не знать.  
  
— Какая-то конкретная марка? Или «PBR» подойдет?  
  
Дин снова пожимает плечами, не поднимая головы. Голубоватый свет экрана сглаживает щетину и шрамы, морщинки в уголках глаз, которые с годами — если Дин, конечно, столько проживет, что маловероятно, — станут еще заметнее, и придает немного неестественный цвет его бесстрастному лицу.  
  
— Отлично, — говорит Сэм, порывисто натягивая куртку. И если он и хлопает дверью чуть громче, чем нужно, то его можно простить. Когда он возвращается с ужином для себя и пивом для Дина, тот отцепляет банку от упаковки, выпивает половину в пару больших глотков и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Не благодарит Сэма, не улыбается ему. Вообще едва на него смотрит.  
  
— Ну что, у нас появилось дело? — Сэм пытается завязать разговор. — Ты целый день в ноут пялишься.  
  
Молчание. Снаружи начинает лить дождь, и сейчас самый громкий звук в комнате — беспрерывное кап-кап-кап со сломанного водостока за окном. Дин что-то печатает одной рукой, другой периодически поднося к губам банку с пивом, сосредоточенно морщит лоб. Как будто Сэма вообще нет в комнате  
  
Сэм не знает, что, черт возьми, происходит, но понемногу ему становится плевать.  
  


***

  
Его будит стон — низкий, бессловесный, животный звук. В комнате темно, только фонарь светит с улицы, и Сэму видно Дина только потому, что тот лежит между ним и окном — темный, мечущийся силуэт на соседней кровати.  
  
Кошмары остаются единственной постоянной, никуда не девшейся даже после Чистилища. Сэм привык к тому, что Дин вертится, кричит, умоляет во сне: единственная слабость, которую брат нынче проявляет, да и то непроизвольно. Но сейчас он не произносит ни слова. Только издает этот жуткий стон, и Сэм уже готов нарушить все негласные правила, которые они установили за последние месяцы, подойти и хорошенько тряхнуть Дина, чтобы вырвать его из кошмара, когда вдруг слышит резкий вдох, за которым сразу же наступает тишина. Значит, Дин проснулся.  
  
Обычно следом раздается тихий поток ругательств, но не сейчас. Только звук свинчивающейся крышки и кислый запах дешевого виски. Глубокий вдох и скрип матрасных пружин. Самолечение по-винчестерски. Когда он был с Амелией...  
  
Нет. Он не будет ни о чем таком думать. Он отказался от той жизни, и Амелия жива и счастлива, что по его понятиям можно считать победой. И если в итоге у Сэма не остается ничего, кроме дороги, охоты и не желающего общаться брата-алкоголика... Что ж, примерно это он всегда и имел.  
  
Несколько долгих минут спустя Дин убирает бутылку и снова ложится. Сэм лежит на соседней кровати, глядя в потолок, и ждет, пока дыхание брата выровняется. Дин спит очень чутко и нерегулярно — еще с тех пор, как вернулся из ада, — но последние несколько недель они работали на износ, и этого в сочетании с алкоголем, должно быть, хватает, чтобы он отрубился почти сразу. Во всяком случае, Сэм надеется, что отрубился, ведь ему нехило влетит, если Дин проснется и обнаружит, что Сэм роется в его вещах.  
  
Сэму осточертело ждать, когда Дин сам к нему обратится. Они партнеры, и если что-то происходит, он имеет право знать.  
  


***

  
Влезть в ноутбук оказывается намного проще, чем Сэм рассчитывал. Пара минут, чтобы угадать пароль, и к его услугам история браузера. Которую Дин даже не почистил, будто и не старался что-то от него скрыть. Ха, а тут есть на чем подумать.  
  
История браузера. Логи поиска и заметки в духе Дина — беспорядочные и сумбурные. Сэм с легкостью, выработанной за долгие годы практики, бегло все просматривает.  
  
_Агиски. От.Скотт — эх-ушкье. Соглашение? Или в паре с др.духом. Берет ГОЛОС не СЛОВА. Знач.?  
Морская ведьма — речная ведьма? Убить/обезвредить? Обойти сделку?_  
  
И в самом низу жирным шрифтом: _РУСАЛОЧКА???_  
  
Сэм трет глаза, размышляя, что, черт возьми, можно сказать об их жизни, если он даже не считает происходящее хоть немного странным. Дин изучает «Русалочку». Знамо дело. Ведь все совершенно...  
  
Он замирает. Перечитывает последние строки. Морская ведьма. Он не такой уж специалист по сказкам — что стоило бы исправить, учитывая обстоятельства, — но нужно быть совсем идиотом, чтобы не заметить связь. Дин столкнулся с чем-то в лесу и с тех пор не говорил. А морская ведьма изначально считалась похитительницей голосов.  
  
Сэм откидывается на спинку стула, запускает пальцы в волосы и разглядывает спящего брата.  
  
— Ты идиот, — произносит он громко, не особо заботясь о том, что может разбудить Дина. — Тупой упрямый засранец.  
  
Дин бурчит что-то невнятное, переворачивается набок, но не просыпается. Сэм качает головой и возвращается к ноутбуку. Может, Дин нынче и изображает из себя Второе Пришествие Джона Винчестера, но он по-прежнему Сэму в подметки не годится, когда дело касается поиска информации. Сейчас Сэм в состоянии помочь брату и, может быть, хоть немного преодолеть ту пропасть, что возникла между ними.  
  


***

  
Когда Дин, проснувшись, перекатывается на спину, морщится и открывает глаза, солнце уже высоко, а Сэму кажется, что свет от монитора навсегда отпечатался на сетчатке. Дин почти сразу замечает его перед открытым ноутбуком, но довольно хорошо скрывает свою реакцию: всего лишь замирает ненадолго, прежде чем подняться с кровати и отправиться в ванную. Он хлопает дверью что есть силы, справляет малую нужду — часа три, не меньше, — на несколько минут включает воду и наконец, громко топая, возвращается в комнату с мокрым лицом, окончательно проснувшийся и до чертиков злой.  
  
Обычно на данном этапе Дин начинает орать, в редких случаях — бить морду. На первое он сейчас не способен, Сэм уверен, а вот второе вполне возможно. Сэм этого ждал и подготовился. Он берет блокнот, на листе которого крупно выведено: _«Ты не можешь говорить, так ведь?»_  
  
Дин, хмурясь, долго разглядывает написанное, потом подходит к столу, выхватывает из рук Сэма блокнот и ручку и что-то быстро пишет. Когда блокнот практически утыкается ему в лицо, Сэм читает: _«Блядь, я не глухой, ясно?»_  
  
— Справедливо, — громко произносит Сэм. — Хотя ты мог бы что-нибудь сказать. Ну, то есть написать. Просветить меня.  
  
Короткое пожатие плечами, и на минуту Сэму кажется, что большего он не удостоится. Затем Дин снова тянет блокнот к себе. Он все еще сердито хмурится, но пишет уже намного спокойнее, а не так, словно пытается разорвать ручкой бумагу.  
  
_«Сначала исслед-я. Собирался сказать»_.  
  
Почти извинение. Другого Сэм все равно не получит, и он кивает, принимая его, пусть даже это не совсем правда. Не так уж много Дин нынче готов ему доверить. Да и Сэма тоже нельзя назвать образцом честности. Так что он понимает.  
  
При свете дня Дин выглядит паршиво. Кровоподтеки покрывают его руки, а на шее почти образуют ожерелье слабого багрового оттенка. Приличные синяки, но без ссадин. Если он и был чем-то связан, то не веревкой. В легенде, которую Сэму удалось найти, сказано, что морские ведьмы поджидают, пока их жертвы подойдут к воде, заманивают на глубину и топят, но описано все в общих чертах, без подробностей.  
  
А вот синяки — их он должен был заметить.  
  
Но с самобичеванием можно подождать.  
  
— Ладно. Короче, судя по всему, время, когда можно снять заклятие, ограничено, но еще не закончилось. Большую часть ингредиентов, которые потребуются, раздобыть легко, засада в том, что нам придется найти этого конкретного духа и иметь с ним дело лицом к лицу. Нам понадобятся... — Сэм замолкает. Дин не сводит с него глаз с каким-то непонятным выражением на усталом лице. — Что?  
  
Дин мотает головой, слабо улыбается и трет рукой шею. Знакомый, привычный жест, и Сэм с горькой иронией понимает, что ему не нужны слова, чтобы понять, о чем Дин думает.  
  
— Что, решил, я тебя брошу одного разбираться? Чувак, серьезно... — он останавливается, потому что Дин, похоже, именно так и думал, учитывая Чистилище, но подобный спор им действительно лучше отложить на потом, когда оба будут способны говорить. — Ну правда, Дин, от тебя в исследованиях толку ноль, и ты сам знаешь, — он разворачивает ноутбук, чтобы Дин видел экран. — Я нашел одно предание о водяных ведьмах. Не так уж много, но выглядит все довольно просто. Железо, очищающие травы, соль, кровь, но, согласно легенде, смесь нужно наносить непосредственно на ведьму, поэтому придется найти способ удержать ее. Морские ведьмы, как правило, находят какое-то одно место для охоты и придерживаются его. Насчет речных не уверен, но если нам удастся отыскать водоем, то сможем ее выследить.  
  
Дин, сосредоточенно сведя брови, изучает текст на экране ноутбука. Берет со стола один из скомканных листов бумаги, читает написанный Сэмом список ингредиентов и тянется за ручкой. Когда он возвращает листок Сэму, в самом низу нацарапано всего одно слово.  
  
_«Спасибо»_.  
  
Сэм с трудом сглатывает внезапно вставший в горле ком и улыбается.  
  
— На здоровье, придурок упрямый. Так ты хочешь грохнуть эту тварь или как?  
  


***

  
Речка обманчиво узкая, каменистые перекаты сменяются ровным известняковым дном. Деревья склоняют голые ветви над крутыми берегами, покрытыми клубками грязных засохших водорослей. Дин тайком, пока Сэм не видит, потирает шею. Он ненавидит всякую хрень, которая пытается его задушить. С болью можно справиться, а вот когда горло медленно, но неумолимо сжимают, лишая воздуха...  
  
— Здесь? — тихо спрашивает Сэм. Он несет пакет, сжимая в другой руке оружие, на его лице читается явное беспокойство.  
  
Дин осматривается. Вчера, когда он выбирался отсюда, ему было не до разглядывания окрестностей, но внимательность и наблюдательность являлись необходимыми для выживания навыками задолго до Чистилища. И в любом случае, огромная изогнутая ива, вцепившаяся толстыми корнями в пологий берег напротив, очень приметная. Он кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, — Сэм ставит пакет на холодную землю и начинает выгружать содержимое. — Смотри в оба. Это не займет много времени.  
  
Дин снова кивает.  
  
— Так, заклинание довольно простое. Нам понадобится немного воды из ее обиталища, чтобы привязать к месту, соль и пучок вербены для очищения, — Сэм говорит своим «лекторским» голосом, будто вещает перед аудиторией, полной студентов-заучек, а не одним бросившим школу братом, который даже не может велеть ему заткнуться. Странно, конечно, но это даже как-то успокаивает. — Согласно преданию, главное в заклинании — кровь. Почти как в «Русалочке» — не смотри на меня так, чувак, я видел твою историю поиска, — свежая кровь разрушает проклятие. Нужно всего несколько капель, но загвоздка в том, что кровь должна принадлежать тому, кого проклятый л... то есть, тому, кто для него важен. Я подумал... — он неуверенно замолкает, и до Дина не сразу доходит, в чем проблема.  
  
А когда доходит, он закатывает глаза. Точно, Сэмми. Ведь вокруг дофига других людей, попадающих в эту категорию, прямо выбирай — не хочу.  
  
Но Сэм по-прежнему смотрит так, будто на самом деле ждет ответа, а когда Дин тычет в него пальцем, широко ухмыляется. Как будто для него честь — быть выбранным отдать кровь ради Дина.  
  
Как будто они не делали это друг для друга всю их долбаную жизнь.  
  
Обычно в такие моменты Дин обрывает всю слезливо-романтическую чушь короткой шуткой и резким «Поторапливайся» — даже учитывая их нынешние, вывернутые наизнанку отношения, он легко сыграл бы привычную роль,— но раз уж сейчас такой вариант отпадает, он только наблюдает, как Сэм с улыбкой и довольным видом возвращается к составлению зелья. И какое-то напряжение, возникшее в груди Дина, постепенно рассеивается и исчезает. Когда он снова сможет говорить, то скажет Сэму...  
  
— Эй! Какого черта вы здесь делаете?!  
  
При звуке человеческого голоса Дин вскидывает голову и рефлекторно хватается за оружие. Голос странно знакомый, но, только заметив побелевшее лицо Сэма и сидящее на корточках под ивой существо, он понимает, почему. Шейпшифтер тоже использовал его голос, но в чужих устах тот всегда звучит иначе, особенно если их владелец даже отдаленно не напоминает человека. Когда Дин в последний раз видел духа, тот говорил мягким тенором с ирландским акцентом. Интересно, какому бедолаге принадлежал тот голос?  
  
— Сэм! Я с тобой разговариваю!  
  
Сэм вздрагивает, но взгляд от чаши с зельем не отрывает. Это инстинкт, Дин знает. Даже после года в Чистилище он не может не реагировать, когда Сэм точно так же выкрикивает его имя. Приятно осознавать, что это взаимно, но в данный момент охренительно не к месту и здорово отвлекает.  
  
Дин мог бы просто пристрелить тварь и быстренько со всем покончить.  
  
— Не вздумай, — бормочет Сэм, не поднимая головы, так тихо, что Дин едва его слышит. — Если ты его сейчас убьешь, проклятье останется навсегда.  
  
Губы Дина дергаются в неподдельной улыбке, но тут существо подбирается, пружинит тощие ноги и, резко оттолкнувшись, одним прыжком пересекает реку. Оно приземляется на корточки, словно лягушка, а затем выпрямляется в полный рост и... ого! Оказывается выше, чем Дин ожидал, даже выше Сэма. Существо кидается к ним, и Дин успевает выстрелить дважды — хотя, похоже, без толку, — а потом существо хватает Сэма за шею костлявыми руками. Дин не успевает броситься на помощь, не успевает даже пошевелиться, как оно, не отпуская Сэма, прыгает назад и с плеском исчезает в стремительном речном потоке.  
  
Дин издает сдавленный звук и кидается к берегу. С минуту он не видит ничего, но затем замечает на небольшой глубине две борющихся фигуры. На мгновение над поверхностью воды показывается голова Сэма, отчаянно глотающего ртом воздух, но тут же длинные тонкие пальцы хватают его за волосы и утаскивают обратно под воду.  
  
Это водный дух. И хоть выглядит он вполне телесным, на самом деле дышать ему не нужно. В отличие от Сэма...  
  
Чаша по-прежнему там, где Сэм ее оставил, и каким-то чудом не перевернута. Дин хватает ее, надежно прижимая к телу локтем, и мчится к реке.  
  
Вода все такая же холодная, какой и запомнилась, быстрое течение тянет за одежду. Плыть полностью одетым, грести одной рукой и одновременно стараться не опрокинуть миску и ее драгоценное содержимое в воду чертовски тяжело. Но Сэм не появлялся на поверхности как минимум минуту, и уже одно это отлично мотивирует.  
  
Чья-то нога — Сэма, если только речные духи не начали вдруг носить тяжелые ботинки, — больно пинает его в голень, и Дин вслепую шарит рукой под водой. Пальцы цепляются за теплое плечо, крепкие мышцы под мокрой фланелью, и он тянет его на себя изо всех сил. На один короткий, мучительный миг кажется, что ничего не происходит, но потом Дин снова чувствует отчетливый пинок, пальцы вцепляются ему в рукав, и Сэм появляется на поверхности, задыхаясь и кашляя. Его взгляд в панике мечется по лицу Дина, прежде чем он понимает, что происходит. Лицо Сэма проясняется и тут же становится мрачно-решительным. Он отпускает Дина и протягивает руку.  
  
Если бы Дин мог, то сказал бы что-нибудь ободряющее. Но он только протягивает чашу Сэму, а дух тем временем медленно появляется из воды за спиной брата.  
  
Сейчас на лице существа не осталось и следа от прежней холодной отстраненности: бледные глаза прищурены, зубы обнажены. И когда Дин его пинает, оно кажется вполне материальным. Сэм держит миску над водой одной рукой, бормоча заклинание на гэльском, которое, должно быть, вызубрил наизусть, как прилежный студентик. Еще немного. Если они только смогут...  
  
— Не лезь, Сэм, — рявкает дух голосом Дина. Что-то скользкое хватает Дина за ноги, и он дергает ими раз, другой, но тщетно. Еще одна лента водорослей плотно обвивает запястье. Ну отлично. Вот только повторения прошлого раза ему и не хватало. — Он пошел на сделку добровольно. Тебя это не касается. Не вмешивайся.  
  
— Да иди ты! — хрипло рявкает Сэм и швыряет содержимое чаши духу в лицо. Тот издает пронзительный вопль, отшатывается, но потом кидается вперед — кожа на его лице дымится и идет пузырями, а длинные изогнутые когти готовы рвать и кромсать. Сэм забавно вскидывает руку — открытой ладонью вверх, будто пытается дать твари пощечину.  
  
Его ладонь оставляет на лице духа красный отпечаток. Кровь. Последний ингредиент. На секунду повисает полнейшая тишина, а потом существо снова кричит. Кольца водорослей, опутавших ноги Дина, сжимаются еще сильней, резко дергаются, словно обжегшись о невидимый огонь, и увлекают Дина с головой в ледяную воду.  
  
Ему едва хватает здравого смысла стерпеть и не хлебнуть воды, но водоросли держат крепко и он не успел набрать воздуха в легкие, так что в груди почти сразу начинает болезненно жечь от недостатка кислорода. В быстром мутном потоке он не видит ничего, кроме двигающихся над ним черных силуэтов, и не может пошевелиться.  
  
Перед глазами начинают плясать темные пятна.  
  
Раздается странный звук, похожий на ударную волну от подводного взрыва, водоросли, оплетавшие запястье, исчезают, и крепкая рука хватает его под мышку. Пару секунд он еще дергается, освобождая ноги, и наконец плывет вверх, к свету и воздуху. Выныривает, задыхаясь, а затем Сэм вытаскивает их обоих на берег.  
  
Какое-то время Дин просто лежит на холодной земле, пялясь в серое небо и пытаясь заставить легкие вспомнить, как дышать. Только сухой кашель Сэма заставляет его сначала приподняться на локтях, а потом и сесть. Сэм свернулся клубком, кашель сотрясает все его немаленькое тело, но он отмахивается одной рукой, успокаивая:  
  
— Все нормально. Я в порядке. Дин.  
  
— Точно? — рефлекторно спрашивает Дин и замолкает, когда Сэм поднимает голову и смотрит на него слезящимися глазами. Дин трет шею. Горло саднит и дерет, как будто он проглотил что-то острое, но кого это, черт возьми, волнует? Он может говорить. Правда, новообретенный голос звучит хрипло и совсем не так беспечно, как хотелось бы:  
  
— Ха, похоже, получилось. Отлично сработано, Сэмми!  
  
Сэм заходится в очередном приступе кашля, но потом улыбается, устало и довольно.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Дин поднимается на ноги, протягивает ему руку. Они находятся намного ниже по течению от того места, где начинали охоту; река здесь шире и мельче, деревьев меньше, и до шоссе недалеко — слышно шум проезжающих машин. Духа воды нигде не видно.  
  
— Он точно сдох?  
  
— Он вроде как... рассыпался на кусочки, — хрипит Сэм и неопределенно машет рукой, другой убирая мокрые волосы со лба, — так что, думаю, да.  
  
— Чува-ак. Фу, мерзость.  
  
Сэм тихо усмехается:  
  
— Да ладно, мне кажется, он состоял в основном из воды.  
  
— Тем не менее. — Дин трет шею, чувствуя влажную грязь под пальцами. Холодно, а он мокрый до нитки и понемногу начинает дрожать, но Сэм смотрит на него с таким теплом и доверием, что Дин не выдерживает и отворачивается. — Давай, Гигантор, наперегонки — кто первый до машины?  
  
— Это же две мили в гору, Дин!  
  
— А в чем проблема, к старости сдавать начал? — подначивает Дин и срывается на бег, не дожидаясь ответа. — Победителю — вся горячая вода, — кричит он через плечо и ухмыляется, когда слышит, как Сэм со стоном бросается за ним. Он догоняет Дина уже через полминуты — ноги-то как ходули! — но вперед не убегает.  
  
— Если я старик, то ты тогда кто?  
  
— Я как хорошее вино, Сэмми: с возрастом становлюсь только лучше.  
  
— Да, да, утешай себя, — говорит Сэм, но улыбается и тон у него беспечный.  
  
Всю дорогу обратно они бегут плечом к плечу.  
  



End file.
